Big Brother Hetalia
by Gin Anokoku
Summary: Warning Contains Yaoi Lemon and some weird parings 12 students agree to take a trip and stay in a house together for 3 months in the middle of no where and other then the family members that go together, next to no one knows each other. what will happen
1. Character Pairs

OK so these are the pairings that will Be In the story, I know they are weird, the name that's first

will end up being uke. Reveiw and tell me what pair you like most and I will try to write more (lemon) on them then the ones people DONT like ~

Yao ~ Gilbert

Feliciano ~ Ludwig

Kiku ~ Francis

Lovi ~ Antonio

Matthew ~ Ivan

Alfred ~ Arthur


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer~**_**I don't own Hetalia, so sad no? I don't anything like Big Brother either so… **_

_**It's the author~~ **__Ok! So this is my second Fan Fiction! Anyway, I use the countries real names cause saying 'Canada said' or 'America smirked' all the time pissed me off in the last one so yeah! Please Review or I'll send France to rape you, the bad way!_

_

* * *

  
_

Matthew wasn't angry. No he was full out infuriated "YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS!" he screamed at his baffled brother "WHAT WAS POSSIBALY GOING THROUGH YOU MIND ALFRED?! GRAH!" He screamed, punching the wall angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair and glared at him. Normally Matthew was quiet and kind, never yelling at anyone. But this was to much. He crossed the line this time. After he saw what Alfred was doing to Yao, on _HIS BED_ He flipped. Yao had gone home embarrassed and left Alfred alone with a smoldering Matt.

"I-I'm sorry Mattie! Really it was just the heat of the moment type thing I'm sorry!" Alfred said trying to get him to calm down. Again normally he would have calmed down, but Alfred had been bugging the SHIT out of him lately. Like last week he used all of his maple syrup and BATHED in it because he heard some ridiculous rumor that it helps with your pores. Or when he took Kumajiro and used him as a fucking pillow, and Matt couldn't find his fluffy friend for DAYS. It drove him insane. Alfred was constantly complaining or trying to be 'the hero' of something he should just BUG OUT of.

"Heat of the moment? Really?" Matthew's face darkened, as he glared at his brother "So you couldn't move one room down and NOT FUCK ON MY BED?! The 'heat' could take 10 FUCKING STEPS?" Matthew glared at him and when Alfred shrugged he advanced towards him, causing the bewildered American to fall backwards off his chair as he flinched away from the uncharacteristic aggression his brother was showing.

"Uhmm…..so…." Alfred sighed looking up at his brother "Now would be a bad time to tell you I signed us up for a school trip club thing where we are going to stay secluded from the main cities with 10 other people right heh…." Alfred scratched the back of his head, not seeing the fist fly at his face, knocking him out easily.

"DUMBASS!" Matthew growled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Kiku sighed as Yao scurried through the front door "What did you do this time Yao?" He asked calmly, normal unreadable expression on his face.

"N-nothing aru!" Yao said, very defensively. Kiku raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed "M-Matthew caught Alfred and I….on his bed aru…." He muttered, looking away, totally flustered.

"You really were doing THAT, on Matthew's bed?!" Kiku asked, totally shocked "I thought you had more respect for him then that!" He stood up and glared at him.

"I know I feel stupid and bad about it aru…." Yao sighed.

"You two aren't even actually together! What happened to the sacredness of sex Yao?!" Kiku sighed and calmed himself down, turning to go to his room.

"I…I know but I can't help it sometimes aru….." Yao sighed "We need to get packed anyway, we are leaving in 2 days." Kiku nodded and went to his room and started to pack.

* * *

"Veeeee~~~ Common Lovino~~" Feliciano cheered trying to pack as much pasta into his suit case as he can along with his cloths "I'm so excited! We get to meet new people vee~"

Lovino grumbled angrily as he glared at his brother "How did I let you talk me into this again?" he asked harshly. Feliciano just shrugged and tried to close his Suitcase, managing to after he took some pasta out.

"It will be fun vee~" He cheered and put on his back pack and grabbed his suit case "Ready to go? We'll need to leave now to get there on time vee~" Lovi rolled his eyes and grabbed his suit case and followed the crazy pasta lover out the door

* * *

"DAMMIT FRANCIS YOU BLOODY GIT! PACK SOME APPROPRIATE CLOTHING NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!" Arthur yelled when he saw what (little) Francis had packed

"But clothing just gets in the was of l'amoure~" Francis cooed, soon getting a punch to the face. "Mon cher, why are you so violent with me~ I am just trying to pack some things for us~" He said flirtatiously

Arthur froze, turning slowly he gave Francis the death glare "There's no us, there never was never will be. The fact that you're my FRIEND is a lot. Now top trying in you pathetic ways to seduce me frog!" he growled and Francis cowered back

"O-ok! I'll pack more clothing please don't kill me!!"

* * *

"Bruder why are we doing this?" Ludwig sighed as the two walked to the train station.

"Cause I'm awesome and only the most awesome get to go. Your only aloud cause I'm that awesome and your related!" Gilbert bragged. Ludwig rolled his eyes and got on the train.

"Hurry up and get on Bruder!" He called back, smiling back as Gilbert ran after him.

* * *

"NATALIA! LET ME GOOO!" Ivan whinned dragging himself off the train, pushing her off of him "Go hoommee!" he cried as he clung tighter "I promise I'll be back in 3 months I will call you when I can now please! Let me go!"

Natalia frowned up at him "But Brother I love you I don't want you to go!" Ivan whinned and threw her into the train and bolted "BROOOOTHER!" she cried as the train pulled away with her in it, and no Ivan

"Oh thank god…" Ivan sighed and started looking for the ride that would take him to the house he'd be staying in for the next three months. A man with a sign that said his name so he waved and he walked over, bored

"Ivan? Your rides this way." The man smiled and led him to the car.

* * *

Antonio looked around wide-eyed and happy "OH WOW! This is amazing!" He cheered and ran around exploring and ran into the kitchen and looked for tomato's "OH MY GOD!" he giggled happily when he saw how many tomatos there were in the massive fridge. He heard the door open and people arguing.

"Alfred you don't even KNOW how angry I am still at you!" One said

"I'm SORRY Mattie how long are you going to be mad at me? You've been mad the entire ride. I HAVE A BLACK EYE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Alfred yelled and walked into the kitchen, seeing Antonio, "Oh hey! I'm Alfred!" He smiled and extended a hand.

Antonio smiled and shook his hand "Hi Alfred, I'm Antonio!" He jeered. A turtle climbed up his shoulder "Oh! And this is Suka~" He smiled, patting the turtle on the head.

"Cool! A turtle!" Alfred giggled and gave him a thumbs up before wandering to the living room and sitting next to a still angry Matthew "Well this is fun!" he smiled.


	3. Truth or Dare Part One

**Disclaimer~**_**I don't own Hetalia, so sad no? I don't anything like Big Brother either so… **_

_**It's the author~~ Yeaa....I'm not good at getting everyone to go to one place at one time but OH WELL~ This chapter I'm not very happy with, I think i could have done better, but idk, review and tell me or I'll send France after you~ and yes, that is bad~  
**_

"Sooo…." Alfred yawned looking at the 11 other people sitting in the room "I'M ALFRED!" he cheered, smiling at everyone. "We should play a game to get to know each other! Let's start by introducing our selves!" He smiled.

"I'm Kiku." The Japanese man sighed looking at everyone.

"I'm Yao aru!" He smiled hugging his Panda

"This is Kumojiro!" The Canadian smiled

"Who are you?" the bear looked at him

"I'm Matthew"

Ludwig frowned "A talking bear?" he shook his head "I'm Ludwig and this is my bruder Gilbert"

"GILBERT THE AWESOME!"

"Shut up Bruder"

"Veee~ I'm Feliciano!"

"I'm Lovino" The Italians smiled.

"I'm Antonio!" The Spanish man smiled "And my Turtle Suka!"

"Suka means bitch in Japanese" Kiku sighed

"Well it doesn't in Spanish!" Antonio smiled and nuzzled the turtle

"I am Arthur" The British man smiled. Everyone stared at him, wide eyed "Stop staring at my eyebrows you bloody gits!" Francis starts laughing and tries to hug Arthur, only to get punched in the gut. "FUCK OFF FROG!"

"Heh, relax Arthur...." he mutters, smiling fiendishly up at everyone, mainly towards Kiku, who blushed and looks away "I am Francis the master of l'amoure~" He smiled and bowed. He walked over and sat next to Kiku, smiling at him widely.

Every one slowly turned their attention to the fairly creepy smile on the large Russian's face "Uhh, whats your name?" Alfred asked causiously

"I'm Ivan! nice to meet you, da~" He smiled childishly, sending shivers down everyone's spine

"N-nice to meet you Ivan." Matthew smiled at him "So Alfred what game do you want us to play? I'm assuming it's childish as normal..." he said, muffling the last part, but receiving a snicker from Arthur and Ivan who were sitting on either side of him

"Truth or Dare!" He exclaimed, giving everyone a thumbs up.

"But Alfred-san that game is for little kids!" Kiku sighed

"Not the way I play it!" he giggled, every one blushing except Ivan, who just continued to smile, and Francis who was being held back from attacking (sexually) the American. "Anyway I'll start! Yao truth or dare?" He looked wickedly over at the still blushing Chinese man

"Why me first aru?!" he sighed "Oh sigh aru...Dare then aru"

"Kiss uhh....Gilbert!... for 10 seconds, that isn't me.." He smiled, he decided to start off....soft...

"What Aru?! T-that's a little personal Aru! I don't want to kiss any one here!" Yao gasped. Everyone snickered at the flustered man

"Come here and taste my awesome!" Gilbert said, grabbing Yao around the waist

"NO ARU!" Yao struggled but was pinned and Gilbert happily kissed him. "YOU PERVERT ARU!" Yao yelled after he was released, quickly scurrying away from both Alfred and Gilbert, both whom were giggling like school girls. He looked around the room and sighed "Uhh, Ludwig truth or dare aru?"

"Truth." The German said, quite bored

"Are you gay aru?" this caused the normally well compused Ludwig to flinch and Gilbert to laugh, hard

"I, uhmm...er..." he blushed and sighed, nodding slowly "Y-yeah well bi....." he looked away embarrassed. Feliciano tackle hugged him.

"That's ok Ludwig! We are all friends vee~" He smiled happily at him, causing him to blush more and try to push him off.

"P-please let go..." he muttered, everyone laughing at how red his face was going. Finally after some threats, pleds and taking of pasta, Feliciano let go "Ok, Kiku, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Kiku sighed, showing no other emotion then bored.

Ludwig smirked, quiet darkly in fact. "I dare you to go upstairs and go into the closet and change into one of the....hem...cosplay...outfits and where it for the rest of the night. Around us." He snickered

Shock and embarrassment stained Kiku's face "W-what? And why do you know there's cosplay outfits upstairs?! and in fact WHY are there cosplay outfits?!" He huffed looking around at all the darkening faces "Uhh, w-why is every one looking at me like that?" He asked backing up grabbed him around the waist and carried him up the stairs "FRANCIS-SAN I MUST INSIST YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He yelped, pounding on the laughing frenchman's back. After a few minutes of arguing, yelling, and pleading from up stairs, Francis dragged Kiku down to the living room, wearing a very revealing maids outfit, and a bright red face "I hate you all." He huffed and sat down, moving away slightly as Francis sat next to him .

"I think you look _très érotique Mon amoure~" _Francis smirked, playing with a ruffle on the dresses bottom.

"Matthew-san Truth or Dare" Kiku huffed, pulling the dress away from Francis

"T-Truth..." He stammered quietly


	4. Truth or Dare Part Two

**Disclaimer~**_**I don't own Hetalia, so sad no? I don't anything like Big Brother either so… **_

_**It's the author~~ **_

_**Anokoku**~ Eep! K-Kiku, W-what's u-up?! Pttf_

_**Kiku**~ Your a horrible person Anokoku-Sama. Why am I WEARING THIS?!_

_**Anokoku**~ I think you look cute!_

_**Kiku**~ WELL I DONT! GIVE MY CLOTHING BACK ANOKOKU-SAMA! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_

_**Anokoku**~ Well... when you put it that... way I guess I'll just have to.... **RUN ***bolts*_

_**Kiku**~ DAMMIT! *chases*_

_**Francis**~ Hehe, well.... that was fun! Here's the Story and Anokoku said to say that the game may get 18A, to warn everyone about the lemon that may or may not happen...._

_I hope it happens hehe~_

_

* * *

_

_"Matthew-san Truth or Dare" Kiku huffed, pulling the dress away from Francis_

_"T-Truth..." He stammered quietly_

_

* * *

_

"If you had to, what guy in this room would you have sex with?" Kiku smirked. He refused to be the only one to be utterly humiliated here!

"W-What!! I-I-I-I D-don't know!" Matthew stammered, totally flustered, "I-I-I wouldn't!!" The others smirked at the flustered Canadain, totally amused

"That's not good enough Matthew-San. I had to put THIS on, no choice, so you have to answer, and I don't know, or You wouldn't, isn't a usable answer!" Kiku snickered

"Yes I would like to know to aru!" Yao snickered. "Tell us aru!" He smiled

"I don't know anyone except Alfred and you Yao, and I barely know you!" Matthew whimpered

"Then go by looks!" Ludwig said, raising an eyebrow. Matthew huffed in defeat and looked around at everyone, making sure to get every detail (with out being a pervert) before making a decision.

"I-I guess, b-by looks, not the personality I've caught from everyone," he huffed, glaring at Kiku and Francis, "I would h-have s-sex with......" he paused and looked around one more time with a pleading face, only getting head shakes of no and dark grins of anticipation back, "I-Ivan..." he muttered in a voice so small he hoped no one would hear him. But one did, of course.

"AWW MON AMIE! That is so cute you are uke!" Francis cooed, hugging Matthew "You would be ADORABLE with Ivan!" Matthew blushed a very very dark red, looking at his feet in shame. He decided he wouldn't tell Francis anything. Ever. Unless he WANTED people to know about it.

"Matthew likes my looks da~" Ivan giggled, grabbing him and pulling him into his lap "Then you will sit with me for the game, da?" He smiled down childishly at Matthew, who both blushed and shuddered at the same time. Matthew tried to wiggle away, but no game. Then he smiled darkly.

"Hey Kiku!" he giggled as he looked over, still standing from before. Matthew pulled out a camera and took a bunch of pictures of Kiku "I am NEVER deleting these!" he smirked, then gave in to Ivan trying to pull him closer "I-Ivan your holding to tight I-I can't b-breathe!"

"Sorry~" he cooed, loosening the grip only a little, not enough for Matthew to escape. Knowing this, Matthew sighed and got comfortable, suddenly turning bright red at something poking him in the back as he tried to shift to a comfortable position.

"A-A-Anyw-w-way, A-Arth -IVAN PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF!" he yelped and the Russian thrust discreetly, only Matthew knowing he did so. Ivan giggled and nuzzled him and he sighed, shifting and finally finding at least a semi comfortable spot. "Arthur....truth or dare?" He asked the British man, then realizing everyone was staring at the still red faced Canadian that just yelped.

"Why did you just yelp Matthew-san aru?" Yao smirked, everyone also had a very curious look on their faces. Matthew shook his head and looked at Arthur.

"Truth or Dare Arthur!" He repeated.

"Uhh Truth" He sighed

"Why do you have such bushy eyebrows?" It looked like two caterpillars had crawled on his face and stayed there.

Francis gasped as Arthur boiled in anger "YOU GIT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY EYEBROWS YOU BLOODY WANKER!" He started, continuing to scream and rant for another 20 minutes before sitting back down totally pissed. "Grrrr....Francis truth or dare?"

"Dare mon angleterre" he purred patting Arthurs back softly

"I dare you to not be a pervert, not to sexually harass anyone, and to be modest for 24 hours." He smirked at the french man who looked totally horrified

"But mon cher!" He whimpered, getting a smirk from Arthur he sigh "Mon Diue...." he sighed and curled up "You are not nice mon angleterre! Alfred, truth or dare?"

"Dare! The hero always takes a risk!" he smiled and gave everyone the thumbs up, making everyone sigh.

"I dare you to put on one of the skimpy outfits up stairs. Then let Matthieu take a picture of you AND Kiku together." He smirked, Kiku sighing but smiling softly. Alfred twitched slightly and pouted walking up the stairs. After a lot of rucase, glumbling and a loud bang, Alfred walked down, hiding himself behind the wall "There wasn't only one...that was skimpy but....it was the least skimpy...outfit that fits and NO ONE IS SEEING ME LIKE THIS!"

"Come out here aru!" Yao smiled softly, making the embarrassed man blush brighter. He whimpered softly and walked out, wearing a tiny (very very tiny) pair of underwear that had a cat's tail on the back. A collar was around his neck and he held the ears in his hands, temped to break them. "Put them on aru!" Yao giggled, Francis getting a nose bleed, and Matthew & Kiku laughing their asses off. Everyone else just stared in awe. Alfred glared at Yao angrily then put on the ears, not moving from his spot. He hadn't notices Kiku move behind him until the small man hit the ground laughing so hard he was crying. The American went bright red.

"What's so funny Kiku?" Matthew asked, still laughing at the front of the outfit.

"HE IS IN A THONG!" He gasped out between laughing fits. The Sat down trying to cover as much as he could.

"At least I'm not in a dress!" He growled, making the smaller man stop laughing and grumble.

"You two have to sit closer I want pictures!" Matthew laughed. The men looked at him sadly and shifted closer. Eventually, after Matthews constant bugging, Ivan got up and put Alfred in Kiku's lap. "Thank you Ivan!" Matthew smiled at the large man and took a bunch of pictured, then mad Alfred stand up and do poses as he got as embarrassing pics as he could. After a good 15 minutes of that, people still snickering, Alfred sat angrily next to Arthur.

"You'll pay for that one brit," he hissed at the man, who when he looked over noticed was checking him out. "Don't look at me l-like that!" He stammered as Arthur looked at him hungrily. "Hah....uh Antonio! T-Truth or dare? You know what! I have a better idea then truth or dare!" He annonced, standing up, giving Arthur a full butt shot with out realizing it. Instantly the British man got a nose bleed

"S-S-Sit down y-you wanker!" He stammered, still staring at the butt right in his face, gulping to keep himself from grabbing it.

"Fuck you Brit!" He laughed and walked towards the stairs, people snickering at the outfit and at Arthur's face.

"Everyone has to get in one of the outfits, then put clothing on top of it. Kiku and I will get different ones on.... then we play a very basic game....and every time we get the answer wrong....we have to ditch a piece of clothing until we are in the 'costumes'....then we start stripping those! No one is aloud to see the outfit you choose to wear under..."

"I'M BAILING OUT OF ARTHUR'S DARE!" Francis announced and ran up stairs to get changed. Everyone else was blushing like mad and staring at him like he was insane. "COMMON MON AMI! I WANT TO PLAY!" the pervert called from upstairs. Everyone sighed and slowly made their way upstairs.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL! EEEVVVIILLL and yeah theres more then likely going to be lemon next chapter....not hardcore lemon though, if you want that read my other story! anyway, reveiw please and thank you!


	5. 20 Questions

**Disclaimer~**_**I don't own Hetalia, so sad no? I don't anything like Big Brother either so… **_

_**It's the author~~ **__ BWUHAHAHAHAHAA STRIP GAME! Kinda like 20 questions and if you guess WRONG or when someone gets it RIGHT, they loose a piece of clothing…hehe….there will be 2 teams! _Ukes vs Seme! Hehehehehehe_ should be fun, non?_

"OK!" Francis giggled, "I say we do Seme vs Ukes…" The others blinked and blushed, most not wanting everyone else to know what one they were.

Alfred sighed "I-I don't think that's fair Francis…. besides how do we know if the teams will be even then!" He sighed again

"Mon dieu! I have a 6th sense for telling whether someone is Uke or Seme!" He giggled, watching many faces grow a darker red, "So I will set the teams, oui?"

Many people sighed and nodded, avoiding the Frenchman's eyes in a last attempt to hold onto dignity. After Francis was done sorting, there were a few angry people on the uke side

"I AM SO NOT UKE!" Alfred yelled, being held back by his team mate so he wouldn't attack Francis. He was still in the kitty outfit

"ALFRED-SAN! Please calm yourself! It doesn't matter it's just a game!" Kiku sighed, trying to calm him down. Alfred pouted at him and pulled from the others arms and stormed off to the closet to get changed

"So, it's; Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Yao, Feliciano, and Lovino(so cute~) on the uke side," Antonio thought out loud.

"I'M NOT UKE DAMMIT!" Lovino yelled going red in the face, looking much like a tomato, "And don't call me cute you perverted bastard!" He growled, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Oi! Stop being a baby ya wanker!" Arthur sighed, receiving a weak death glare from the Italian

"So Arthur, Ivan, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig and I are all the Semes!" he cheered happily, "I think it's a little funny that all the brothers are on the same side, like Gilbert and Ludwig are both Seme and…hey! The entire Uke side are pairs! Matthew and Alfred, Yao and Kiku, and Feliciano and Lovi (still cute3 )" He jeered, smiling absent mindedly at everyone.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Lovino yelled, throwing a (random) tomato at him, hitting him in the side of his head.

"Ow…." Antonio frowned, rubbing his head. Soon enough Alfred walked out, fully dressed

"Ahhh good to be clothed!" He smiled, giving everyone the thumbs up. Kiku scurried past him, desperate to get out of his current outfit

"Not for long…." Arthur smiled at him innocently.

"Creepy dude, your like Ivan!" Alfred shuddered, then smiled at his brother who was still in the tall Russians grasp. Matthew was quick to flip him off, then lean against Ivan.

"You know you CAN let me go…" he muttered up to the tall man

"нет, Matvey would leave!" Ivan smiled childishly down at his prisoner, pulling a long barley audible sigh from Matthew. Soon enough everyone had gotten changed. They wandered into the living area on the second floor and sat on the oddly placed massive bed.

"So, if no one is able to guess ze item, everyone must strip, but if someone does, the opposite team must strip oui~?" Francis stated, looking pleased with his idea, though not entirely sure the others heard him

"Hey, does anyone know where we'll be sleeping aru?" Yao asked, seeing the bed.

"Oui, there are 6 rooms, and I noticed a bedding plan downstairs but never checked it…" he sighed and shook his head, "We will check later non?" he smiled and sat down.

"So I can start, da? It is 20 questions da?" Ivan smile widened as he sat down with Matthew. Everyone nodded softly and sat around them

"Ivan let gooo!" Matthew whinned again, still not being let go

"I guess you can aru…." Yao sighed, "Is it alive aru?"

"нет" He shook his head

"Is there one here?" Alfred asked enthusiastically.

"да!" Ivan giggled

"What colour is it?" Matthew asked looking up at him from his arms

"Hmmm…. Grey and sometimes red!" Ivan pet him, pulling angry grumbles from the Passive-Aggressive Canadian "That's three~"

"Grey and….red?" Kiku though aloud, "Is there one in this room?" Ivan nodded happily

"Is it a mirror with a kiss mark in red lipstick?" Francis smiled coyly, pointing at the mirror that (he had put) was grey with a red kiss mark.

"N-No that's not it Francis…." Ivan looked somewhat confused, not having seen the large mirror before, "Uhhh, strip one item…" France smiled and complied, taking his jacket off.

"Is it plastic?"

"No."

"Wood?"

"No"

"Is it big?"

"Yes, kinda"

"WHAT'S JABBING ME IVAN?" Canada screeched

"Hehehehe….nothing~"

"LET ME GO!"

"No, and I'm counting that as one of the questions if you don't stop struggling."

"Damn you…."

"Uhhh…..Do you own one aru?"

"Da!"

"Is it with you aru?"

"Da."

"Can I see it?"

"You git that's a stupid question!"

"No you can't see it!"

"I love your eyebrows Arthur…."

"YOU GIT STOP PETTING THEM!"

"OW! You didn't have to HIT me!"

"Yes he did mon ami!"

"Can we get back to the game now Alfred-san?"

"Haa…..sure Kiku…."

"!" Kiku gasped, "Francis-san please stop rubbing my buttocks!"

"But I like it mon amoure~" Franis purred, moving closer

"No! Stop it please!" Kiku gasped, face flushing as he squirmed away and sat next to Ivan

Pouting Francis turned back to the group. "How many is that now?" he sighed

"10~" Ivan giggled, pulling Kiku into his lap with Matthew

"L-let me go!" Squeaked Kiku, squirming in his lap

"Nnn…keep moving like that da?" Ivan giggled

"IVAN!" Canada yelped after getting 'poked' in the back again. Turning and slapping Ivan lightly, he growled "Let him GO!"

"But-" "NOW!"

Pouting Ivan let the small Asain glare at him as he settled down on the bed again, "Hmmm, what is it made out of?" Matt asked, looking up at the large blonde whose lap he was in.

"It is metal!" He grinned, a slightly psychotic look flashing by his eyes for just a moment, though it didn't go unnoticed by the now slightly trembling Canadian. The rest of the students sitting about looked tad confused, grimacing slightly in their stupor.

"I bloody well think that we should know what it is, seeing as we are on the same team," Arthur pointed out, not wanting to have to strip because his own team's item.

"But zat is no fun mon rosbif`" Francis purred, turning his 'affections' on the brit after the young Japanese boy fled. Honestly, he didn't care about winning he was much more amused by watching the others strip and strip himself. It added some ah….flare…. to their new home and 'adjusting' to each other. At least that's the reason he would use if anyone asked.

They all sat in silence, asking a question or two every so often, everyone totally stumped. "Fine! What is it aru!" Yao sighed irritabley, not looking impressed by the fact they had, on the first item, made it to 20 questions with out being able to figure out what the Russian had in mind.

Said Russian giggled before pulling an old water pipe from his bag, smiling innocently "It is my pipe da?" His smile widening as he looked at each of their slightly disturbed faces, almost daring one of them to say anything about it.

Clearing his throat, Yao said as everyone but the amused Russian took an article of clothing off, "I suppose I'll go next aru, seeing as the Seme's got the first turn…" Watching as they all nodded, some of them slightly disdainfully. "Alright aru. I have something."

"Is it alive?" Antonio asked, tilting his head yet again

"Yes aru, it is alive." Yao nodded.

"Is it a herbivore or an omnivore?" Arthur piped up.

"Ahh, it is an Omnivore." He stated, looking around the room with a pleasant smile.

"Is it a house pet of any kind?" Alfred asked, "Cause ya know, dog are awesome, so are cats but birds are better, like a parrot you can teach it to insult people!" He cheered, rambling on.

"Uh. No aru…" the Chinese man replied eyeing the hyper blonde warily. He'd have to make sure to limit his time around that one.

"But house pets are so awesome!"

"No as awesome as me! Kesesesese~" Gilbert snickered

"Next question eh?" Matthew muttered, "What colour is it?"

"It can be black white and grey aru."

"It is a Panda isn't it Yao-san"

"….Yes aru." The Chinese man pouted slightly, despite the one who guessed being on his own team. He watched the 'Seme' group all grumble and shred another piece of clothing, noting that the only ones that didn't really seem tocare were Francs, Antonio and Gilber, though Ivan also seemed generally uneffeced by his loose of clothing, as he sat away distractedly, playing with the Canadian's hair contently. The game proceeded, sometimes no one winning others winning back and forth until both groups had shread most of their clothing, both teams in their final piece of clothing, if they had any. The 'Ukes' all sat, blushing and squirming, in nothing but their boxers and skimpy outfits from the closet. One more piece left before they lost, on the 19th question of the round, Gilberts item.

All of them looked stumped, even his brother, as he sat, letting out a long streams of 'kesesesese's' as he watched them all, eyeing China over more then the others with great amusment.

"It can be yellow, white, red, and of course AWESOME!" he yelled, smirking.

Matt chewed on his lip watching the other before seeing a small yellow bird fly over and land on the Albinos head, snuggling in contectly, like it belonged there. Giggling, expecting to lose anyway, Matt said, "Is it the bird that sits on your head?" He snickered, squirming again in Ivan's grip, wondering why the man had to hold him so tight it felt like he was trying to squeeze the maple right out of him!

Gilbert stared at him blankly, wondering why, even though he had left the bird off his head, the Canadian had known of it. "Uh…yeah. That's an awesome guess I suppose," He muttered before shaking it off, all but ripping his underwear off and tackling the Chinaman, trying to get the others under wear off

"NO ARU!" Yao screeched, flailing violently, blushing as the others hands roamed under the short (very short) skirt he wore, the other going under the matching sports bra like shirt he had choosen to wear as his 'costume'. Another string of 'Kesesese's' escaped before Ludwig, dressed in only a very small dominatrix like leather outfit walked over and dragged his naked brother off Yao. The only thing Gilbert had choosen to wear was a jock strap, which he had discarded in his attack on the appealing Asain.

Canada laughed a bit more, fiddling with the faux fur 'sexy' polar bear outfit he had on. While it was awkward to his in Ivan's lap-more so when the other was wearing something similar to what would match Ludwigs outfit- it would be worse to get up, for he had noticed to late that there was a hole in the butt of the outfit, right under the fluffy tail….His face went bright read just from the thought. Damn he was such a virgin.

Alfred on the other and was wearing a crotch less cowboy outfit, covering his vitals as the Brit harassed him, smirking. Arthur was dressed in something that looked like an angel costume, but was short enough that if he even walked you'd get a nice show of his ass and package.

The rest were wearing a variety of 'interesting' and intriguing outfits. Kiku was harassed more by Francis before getting up and leaving the room, announcing he was going to check the sleeping arrangements Francis had mentioned. While he was gone, Francis flirted and harrased the others, waiting for the small, easy to make blush Asian boy to return. When he did return his face was pale, his normally blank face looking a tad solemn and disturbed.

"So eh?" Matt piped up, noticing the other first. The others soon fell silent and looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat before he slowly named off who was sleeping with who.

YAAAYYYYY it only took months to get over my depression and write this fucking thing. I've gotten better soo….ill write Super Powers to soon so no worries Yes the first had was written long before the second Sorry for taking so land and sorry for shitty grammar w

Kiku: Gin-Chan, you really are not a good person.

Me: ….THE PEOPLE LIKE IT. THERE WERE TOMATO BOMBS KIKU

Kiku: BUT WITH FRANCE OF ALL PEOPLE?

Me: I think its cute CB

France: HONHONHONHON Me to ;D

Kiku –glares- Gin chan. Be warned I will get you for this.

Me: Ya ya, and France will one day be powerful again.

France: HEY D:

Arthur: HAH. Stupid frog….


End file.
